Commercial aircraft interior assembly often involves utilizing attachment inserts (hereinafter “inserts”) installed within aircraft panels using a potting compound. The installed inserts are then utilized to attach adjacent panels or other structures to the panel in which the insert is installed. However, due to the laminate sandwich structure of typical panels, insert apertures drilled into the panel for the inserts are not uniform in volume. In other words, the honeycomb-like structure of the panel core creates cells, voids, and inconsistencies from one insert aperture to the next, preventing installation of the inserts using a pre-measured quantity of potting compound.
As a result, a typical insert installation involves placing a quantity of potting compound in an insert aperture prior to installing an insert. The insert is then placed into the partially filled insert aperture. Additional compound is then injected into the insert aperture containing the insert through a fill hole in the top of the insert until excess potting compound overflows from a second fill hole in the top of the insert. Finally, to ensure potting compound fully fills the insert aperture, additional potting compound is then injected into the second fill hole until excess potting compound overflows from the first fill hole. This process, while often effective, is tedious in that it requires a technician to fill a single insert aperture three times to ensure that the insert is properly installed.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.